


I'll wait.

by musicshelter



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicshelter/pseuds/musicshelter





	I'll wait.

Йен.

Надоел со своей заботой, смотрит на меня как побитая собака на хозяина. Хочется сбежать и не видеть этого слюнтяя, развесил сопли. Йен, у тебя не стоит, но ничего страшного, прими таблеточки. Ненавижу его и всю эту медицинскую херню. Она делает меня таким пустым, как и этот его жалостливый взгляд. Что с тобой случилось, Микки? Лучше ударь меня, закричи, когда я даже не могу сфокусироваться, чтобы нормально тебе отсосать. Ты так изменился. Это сделал я? У тебя дрожат руки и слезы в глазах, как же тошно их видеть и...страшно. Из-за меня ты не будешь спать ночами, прятать ножи и пистолеты по углам, винить себя, что не уберег, когда я все-таки найду какие-нибудь приключения на свою задницу. Почему ты не бросаешь меня сейчас сам? Почему ты так глуп? Разве ты не видишь, я разваливаюсь на кусочки, я уже сам не знаю кто я. Того Йена, который любил тебя больше нет. Прости меня, прошу, уйди сейчас, запомни меня тем - настоящим. Ты ничего мне не должен. Я не хочу быть Моникой, причинять всем вокруг боль. Не хочу причинять тебе боль. Я расстаюсь с тобой навсегда, слышишь, Микки! Не говори, что любишь, я так долго ждал этих слов. Я ненавижу тебя за них. Что они теперь значат, когда во мне не осталось эмоций. Я теперь такой! Это я! Ты не сможешь это исправить. Забери с собой настоящего Йена, он тоже любит тебя, что бы это, блять, не значило.

Микки.

Я тебя люблю, Галлагер! Блять, и теперь ты хочешь меня бросить. Сам научил - не бояться, бороться до конца. Черт, какая же ты сучка! Мы теперь просто так не сдадимся, уяснил. Похуй мне какой ты - здоровый или больной. Ты мне нужен любой, пидорас рыжий! Все это дерьмо мы преодолем вместе. Втираешь мне про то, что я тебе ничего не должен. А вот ты мне, сука, задолжал. Я не отпущу тебя ебанутого. Что бы ты не втирал мне и как бы не пытался уберечь. Да, я, блять, не совсем тупой, соображаю еще, что ты оградить меня от этой биполярной поебени пытаешься. Тебе ж страшно до чертиков. Ты же тоже меня любишь, Йен. Ведь так? Не смотришь мне в глаза. Будешь скучать? Будешь ждать? Соври, если надо, я уже не знаю, прав ли я. Может, я действительно больше ничего не значу для тебя. Тогда это пиздец, это как будто и в мире меня нет. Без тебя меня нет.


End file.
